defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Foundling/@comment-205.209.83.52-20140827031444
Pvp Event? Let's GO! Labynetus - spiny recolor of some other unit This spiny guy is a color swap of a unit whose name I can't remember, featuring the swarm skill. As Rogues go, the 2 CD doesn't help matters even if it also quickens another unit. There are much better rogues, much easier to get then spending nux to fight through this event. If you don't have any rogues, you will be able to pick this one up. But, it will just be place filler while you are working towards better. Waszo - JAC Just another champ. No event would be complete without an uninspiring champ to throw in the mix, so here's this one, cheers! His stats are uninspiring, his art is okay, but at least his proc rate is 3 at 5/5 so its not SO bad. Beggining players looking for a champ to fill their lines will have no problem picking this guy up to max sef wether you actually participate in this event or not. For intermediate to advanced players, he's not very good attack SF fodder, but he will be cheap! Achmemrun - dinosaur pirahna This legendary warlock has a cool sprite and very nice special skill animation. The skill also gets to CD 1 at 2/3 SF, so this warlock will be able to lay out some nice natural damage especially when paired with inspirit helpers for raid bosses. But in the end, warlocks with natural based skills aren't nearly as popular as those with magical skills so this one will get tepid reception at best. The cold shoulder could mean an opportunity for you, so read on! Rin the Rainmaker - Shinobi! This legendary rogue's sprite and skill animation are top notch for the game. very fun to look at, and probably very fufilling to see when it dashes your enemies. The skill is a random skill that is either prempt or something else (pure pain???!). But in the end, while Rin's speed is nice and high that 2 CD proc rate at 2/3 SF makes this rogue much less desirable then other legendary rogues that are out there. Overall - Like the last PVP, the legendaries on offer are not going to be well received by the community. The first day of the event proves that out. Its is currently 11:03PM EST USA as I write this. Without having spent a single nux I am at rank 6,309. #1 only has 300,931 points. The epic rewards on offer are not good for established players, and the legendaries are sub par for what we've seen past several events. Throw on the exuberant playing many put in on last event due to some awesome rewards, there are a lot of people sitting this one out. Sub par legendaries, yes, but total garbage? Not at all. So here is what this undersubscribed event means for you! If you are a new to intermediate player looking to add a legendary (or even get your first) or perhaps go for that first gold or silver crown, this event is for you. The deep pockets haven't shown up for the first day which means they probably never will. So the amount of nux it will take to rank and pick up the legendary reward will be much reduced from what PVP usually takes. Last PVP, which was similarly undersubscribed, I ranked silver on only net expenditure of 80 nux. In normal PVP it usually takes me 250 or so to pull that off. Bottom line is poeple are sitting this one out. If you have some rogues and some nux, you can take advantage! Trade smart, be patient, have fun -Plithy